CAFE DE FAIRY TAIL
by Suzu Scarlet
Summary: oyoyoy minnaaaa! namaewa Lucy heartfillia desu! aku seorang pelayan di cafe de fairy tail! hahahahaha, simple blonde, gak ribet gituan! I love natsu so much! mumumumumuu - (ngaco bikin summary nya)
1. Chapter 1 : cafe de fairy tail!

**Prologue : Suzu scarlet = **oyoy minnaaaa! XD akhirnya suzu kembali dari long hiatus ya! oiya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! alhamdulillah bahasa suzu udah rada baikan / haha! " etto... doomo arigatou gozaemasu kepada teman teman suzu! un... etto... selamat menikmati! ^^

* * *

Summary : hai hai! namaku Lucy! aku bekerja di cafe yang bernama cafe de fairy tail. tanpa disadari, dompetku kena jambret! seseorang berambut pink berduri itu pun menolongku!

Genre : (unknown)

Rating : buat teenager (_ _) kalo nenek nenek juga boleh dibacain kok~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**SUZU SCARLET PRESENT**

**NALU STORY**

**"CAFE DE FAIRY TAIL"**

Angin berhembus lembut, tidak seperti biasanya yang berhembus kencang. Namaku Lucy heartfilia… aku adalah seorang pelayan di café yang bernama fairy café.

"Lucy-chan! Aku minta lagi omeletnya!" sorak para pelanggan

"baik, master. Kali ini mau ditambah dengan apa?" tanyaku dengan beberapa spotlight

"aaah! Lucy chan! Aku ingin dengan cintamu!" sorak sorai para pelanggan

Aku hanya tersenyum, ***Latar belakang ( background ) nya berubah menjadi kehitam hitaman*** aku lalu mengambil krim dan menulis 3 huruf di atas omelet itu! "DIE"

Para pelanggan hanya diam, aku pun kembali ke ruang staff. Lalu kulepas celemek putihku, dan bersandar di sofa yang besar

"haaaah… hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan" kataku yang berbicara sendiri. Kemudian, ketua pelayan kami.. mirajane mendengar kata ku

"kerja bagus hari ini..~" katanya

"mira-san!"

"kamu bekerja terlalu keras, lucy. Ini.." sambil menunjukkan dua tiket yang terlihat akrab di mataku

"apa ini?" tanya ku

"ini tiket berenang gratis di kolam umum fiore! Ayo kita berdua ke sana! Besok!"

"B-BESOOOKKK?!" teriakku

"a-ada apa? Kamu punya kerjaan besok?" tanya nya dengan wajah khawatir

"b-besok kan hari minggu.. artinya.. banyak dong orang!"

"lah? Terus? Kan kamu menawan ! ga ada yang harus di khawatirkan!" katanya dengan senyum hangat

"aku? Menawan?" kataku ***Background berubah menjadi cahaya yang bersinar***

"L-Lucy… sadarlaaah~" tegur mira yang sudah beberapa kali melihatku dan spotlight ku

"ah! Mira-san kamu suka berjemur?" tanyaku dengan pandangan jijik yang tertahan

"iya!" katanya dengan senyum lebar yang tertempel di muka nya yang lembut

"bukankah itu membuat kulit menjadi hitam ya? Iiih" kataku dengan pandangan jijik

Mira-san hanya mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkanku, lalu Cana yang kerjaannya sepadan denganku yaitu pelayan menghampiriku. Bukan nya memakai baju pelayan sih dianya.. yah bisa dibilang hanya pakaian dalam dan celemek

"cana san! Baju mu!" tegurku melihat nya duduk disampingku dan meminum sesuatu yang berbau alcohol

"aah… sialan tadi tuh pelanggan! Dia megang oppai aku! ( tau ngga oppai kan? Itu… **boobs** XD )" teriak cana yang mengayun ayunkan botol alkohol nya.

"o-oppai?" kataku tertegun mendengar semua cerita dari cana

"hm? Tiket berenang?" tanya cana yang melihat se carik kertas di tanganku

"i-iya… awalnya sih aku mau ngajak cana.." kataku sok cari alasan

"haaah.. anak muda.. aku sih kepengen ikut.. tapi ga punya baju renang—"

"TERUS YANG SELAMA INI KAMU PAKAI APA?!" teriakku dengan spontan

"hmm… udah jam 5 tuh! Kamu kan piket hari ini? Cepat buang sampah!" kata pelayan lain yang berambut biru, ya juvia lockser.

"j-juvia! Kamu selama ini dari mana?" tanyaku girang. Juvia hanya melototi ku seakan akulah "rival cinta" nya!

"juvia tadi menemani gray sama memasak! Hahaha, cam kan itu L-U-C-Y!" katanya dengan sinis

Ya, gray fullbuster… satu satunya lelaki dalam café ini. Dia sebagai juru masak dalam café kami, awalnya aku dan gray ketemu pas buang sampah kok. Cuman disitu aku kesenandung dan dipeluk gray, terus juvia datang dan melototi kami (TOH KAN! BUKAN SALAHKU KOK!)

"haaah…" desahku menghela napas yang panjang. Aku keluar menyusuri tempat sampah yang besar dan bau itu! Dan segera membuang sampah sampah dari kafe kami.

Aku pun menutup hidung dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli jus disamping café kami… namun..

SESEORANG MENABRAKKU! ***BRUK*** dan yang tak terduga.. uang ku hilang! Semua di dompetku penuh kenangan! Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini… aku hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis. Lelaki berambut pink yang berduri itu kemudian lari mendekatiku

"oi! Kamu liat ga orang yang memakai jaket hitam sekitar sini?" tanya nya

_Jaket hitam? Bukankah tadi yang menabrak ku jaket hitam? Hmm.. sepertinya dia bisa kumanfaatkan sedikit… _

"m-maaf.. u-uangku j-juga dicopet d-dari orang i-itu" kataku dengan spotlight dan muka yang mendesah kayak puppy gitu!

"ayolah! Jangan menangis! Ayo kita kejar dia!" katanya menarik tanganku dan berlari

**_KITA_**_? HEH? GA SALAH TUH?! HARUSNYA KAMU YANG CARI! AKU KAN CEWE! PAKE HAK TINGGI PULA! APA JANGAN JANGAN… SPOTLIGHT KU KURANG YA? DUH GIMANA NIH! DEWA KECANTIKAN PASTI MENINGGALKAN KU! INI SALAHKU! DEWI ARTHEIOIXCE TOLONG LIHAT AKU! TATAP MATAKU! APA SALAH KU?! *drastis* _

"HEY TUNGGU KAMU!" kata natsu menghajar jaket hitam itu ( bukan jaketnya-_- tapi orang nya )

Waw! Dia menawan banget kalo mode bertarung! Oiya, aku kan pemimpin karate pas masi SMA.. bahkan taekendo ku juga sudah selesai… tapi.. kalo cewe bertarung kan memalukan.. aku diam aja deh!

"KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMI!" jaket item itu lalu mengeluarkan isi kantong nya, menangis , lalu berlari. Aku menghela napas panjang, natsu mengambil dompetnya. Tapi.. di sini tak ada dompet ku! Aku menangis melihat kearah rambut salmon itu.

"G-Gimana nih…" kataku histeris

"ah? Aku tidak peduli, yang penting klien ku mau do—" lalu dia kaget melihatku menangis sekali lagi. Muka ku kali ini memerah, aku benar benar menangis

"h-hey?" katanya memegang pipiku, aku mengibaskan tangannya dari hadapanku dan berlari kearah jaket hitam itu sendirian,

Matahari terbenam, anjing menggonggong. Akhirnya kutemukan dia, sosok dirinya terpaku di depan sungai. Aku segera bertanya "DIMANA DOMPETKU?!"

Dia tersenyum sinis dan menendangku, darah mengalir di kaki ku! Ukh! Sudah lama sih aku tidak pernah bertarung! Gawat… aku pun diikat oleh tali di suatu kursi yang terdekat dari sungai. Dia menutup mulutku menggunakan plester! Sialan!

"mmmmh! Mmmmhh!" desakku tak karuan dia hanya tertawa terbahak bahak. Kemudian dia bergegas ke arahku. Dia lalu berkata dengan tatapan sinis,

"hm? Jadi gadis cantik ini akan diapai? Haruskah aku menelanjangi nya hingga pagi datang dan orang orang melihat nya?" katanya. AKU HISTERIS KETAKUTAN!

"tapi aku punya ide lain! Kamu akan kutelanjangi dan kulempar di sungai dingin ini! Hahahaha!" sorak nya dengan lidah keluar. Dia memegang pundakku perlahan, membuka kancing bajuku.

Sialan! Gimana nih? Dia merobek bajuku, tersisa hanyalah pakaian dalam! Memalukan! Semoga tak ada yang melihatku! Rok mini ku juga dirobek dihadapanku! Dia sepertinya betul betul serius!?

Dia tertawa kecil dan memegang atas oppai ku.. lalu merobek baju dalamku. Seseorang datang! Aku menundukkan badanku, "HEY KAMUUUU!" kata lelaki berambut pink itu menendang si jaket hitam. "ah kamu! Tolong!" kataku mengangkat badanku untuk melihatnya

"s-seksi sekali.." katanya tertegun melihat ku. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! "GENITTT!" kataku keras.

"pokoknya bantu aku! Tapi jangan menghadap kesini! Tolong!" kataku kembali membungkukkan badanku. Dia pun menggaruk kepalanya "cih, gimana caranya-_- musuhnya ada di dekat kamu otomatis kan terlihat"

Si rambut pink itupun di hajar hingga darah keluar! Betapa beraninya… SI JAKET HITAM INI MEMBUAT YANG MENYELAMATKU MALAH BERDARAH DARAH?!

Tali yang mengikatku terlepas sendiri berkat aura membunuhku, aku pun mengambil tongkat besi dari celana dalamku. "kamu rambut pink! Jangan menghadap kesini!" kataku yang sepertinya sudah putus urat Maluku.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAT!" kataku memukul si jaket hitam itu menggunakan besi itu, dia pun pingsan. Aku lalu sadar dan bergegas ke sungai! Agar oppai ku ngga kentara! memalukan!

"maaf… tadi aku bilang aku ngga peduli..!" katanya. Aku tersenyum lembut,

"tapi kamu hampir menyelamatkan ku.." kataku memuji

"siapa namamu? Aku natsu dragneel" kata pemuda itu. Aku tersenyum.. _Natsu ya? Hmm… _

"namaku L…" kemudian arus membawaku pergi kearah ujung sungai! WHAT THE FUCK ON EARTH?! AIR TERJUUNN!

"AKU TAK PEDULI ITU AIR TERJUN ATAU TIDAK YANG PENTING KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU!" hm! Aku lalu menelpon teman ku yang cepat datang. "virgo.. virgo! Datanglah!" kemudian perempuan berpakaian pelayan datang dari arah langit

"waktunya untuk menghukum, putri?" katanya melihatku telanjang

"AKU TAK PEDULI! AKU MAU BAJU!" cetusku dengan nangis histeris

"baiklah, putri.. pegangan!" katanya. Bajuku lalu terganti dengan cepat, virgo pun jatuh ke arah air sungai "jangan khawatir, putri" katanya dengan muka polos.

Aku lalu memakai baju yang dibantu virgo, kami lalu jatuh di air terjun?! WTF?! GAAAAAA! "KUSSOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku histeris

"apa waktunya huku…." Lalu pria berambut merah muda itu memelukku dengan erat dan membawaku ke seberang dengan satu lompatan tinggi! Woooow! Virgo pun kembali ke dunia arwah,

"kau baik baik saja L?" katanya. Benar juga! Dia belum tau namaku! Aku harus segera memberitahu nya! Uh!

"n-natsu!" akupun kaget melihat darah melintas di kepalanya. Segera ku tiup dahinya dan mendekatkan kepalaku di kepalanya, aku menangis. Tak tahu… apa yang harus kulakukan? B-Bagaimana ini?

"natsu! Bertahanlah!" kataku lalu menuju kota dengan membawa natsu yang berat ini. Lalu kudodorkan ke atas ranjang disamping gudang café fairy. Aku takut! Aku segera tidur di sampingnya, berharap dia akan bangun sebentar lagi

Matahari menyinari seperti biasanya, semuanya sudah bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Pria berambut merah muda itupun bangun dan bingung dimana dia berada sekarang.

"c-café fairy?" tanyanya. Dia lalu melihat kearahku dengan tatapan kebingungan. Dengan spontan dia membangunkanku dengan cara menyubit pipiku

"heng…" desah ku lalu memukul natsu

"apa yang terjadi? Apa kemarin aku membeli sesuatu di café ini?" tanyanya kebingungan. Aku membuka maraku perlahan,

"natsu! Kau sudah siuman?!" girangku dengan muka beler

"tidak, aku tidak ciuman-_-" balasnya

"AKU BILANG SIUMAN! BAKA!"

"apa? Sungguh, aku tidak ciuman…" balasnya mendesah tak karuan

"NATSU… AKU BILANG S-I-U-M-A-N" jerit ju sambil menyubit kuping natsu sekerasnya

"GAHHH! ITTAIIII! Kau benar benar jahat L..!" katanya dengan puppy eyes…_KYAHHHHH!_

"namaewa L ja nai desu-,-" desahku. Natsu hanya menggaruk kepala seakan tak peduli. Dia lalu bergegas menuju jendela dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"aku duluan L!" soraknya. aku mematung

_NAMAEWA L JANAI DESU! LUCY BUKAN LIGHT DI DEATHNOTE! (_ _)_

"weirdo.." gumamku. aku hanya memandang dari atas jendela cafe ini, mengarah ke langit biru yang terasa sangat terik. Natsu... ya? Mira pun memanggilku, kami bersiap menuju kolam umum fiore!

AKU TIDAK SABAR! XD apa aku harus memakai bikini? gumamku. mirapun berkata padaku dengan muka cemberut...

"Lucy... kau tidak usah ikut..." kata mira dengan suara anehnya

"e-eh? ada apa ini?" tanyaku kebingungan

"kau...TAK BOLEH KELUAR DARI KAFE INI!" teriaknya lalu menghantamku

_a-apa yang terjadi? sesuatu menjadi aneh gara gara sesuatu?! OAO" aku berpikir tak karuan, lagipula mira kan... ketua terkuat di kafe ini! mati aku! sudah habislah hidupku disini! b-bagaimana ini.. setidaknya aku bisa... mengendalikannyaaa! _

**TBC MINNA :)**

* * *

**Suzu scarlet : **nyahahaha! gomen ne, ada bagian menjijikannya =w= bukannya hiro mashima juga selalu membuat adegan menjijikan? XD (- fans berat hiro mashima) un.. minna...! terima kasih telah membaca cerita butut ini! yak, silahkan frontal di papan review! ^^ I'm waiiitiiinggg!

REVIEW! REVIEW! aa.. un... SAYONARA!~~ matte neee! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : because I'm unique!

**prologue **: **suzu scarlet** = oyoy minna=w= suzucchi datang lagi membawa oleh oleh berupa lemari.. lemari minta kunci.. kunci dari...PLAK! gomenasai=w= suzu udah kapok! oiya, arigatou mau baca panpik saya . ingat! OOC! GAJE! TYPO! dan semacamnya. arigatou! *nangis darah* oiya, iya.. iya.. iya... maaf updatenya terlalu cepat(?) GHAAA! GOMENASAIII!

* * *

**SUZU SCARLET PRESENT**

**"CAFE DE FAIRY TAIL"**

**-BECAUSE I'M UNIQUE-**

"kau...TAK BOLEH KELUAR DARI KAFE INI!" teriak mira lalu menghantamku.

"a-apaan ini m-mira san?" kataku mulai terbatah. wajahnya serius seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"HEI! siapa tadi lelaki barusan?!" tanyanya langsung berubah bagaikan _demon_.

"d-dia? siapa ya?... un... ah! n-natsu dragneel?" jawabku lalu tunduk.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL... JANGAN BIARKAN DIA DATANG KE KAFE INI ATAU KUPECAT KAU _NEWBIE BLONDE!_" teriak mira di telinga kecil mungilku.

_h-heee? ini ada apa sih sampe natsu dilarang ke sini? jangan jangan... mira... "_mira... kau..."

"NAKSIR SAMA NATSU?" tanyaku dengan muka _innocent._ wajahnya lalu berubah menjadi monster galak(?) dan menghantam tembok dibelakangku dan pergi entah kemana. "INI LEBIH WEIRDO DARIPADA NATSU..." gumamku

aku memandang tiket berenang yang berada di tanganku. mira yang aneh.. ada apa dengannya.. apa dia memakan ikan yang jelek?/apaanXD

"yaudah, aku pergi daripada mubazir gini..." aku pun memakai tudung merah dan kacamata hitam sebagai penyamaranku. "ittekimasuuu..."

***skip skip***~~ aku udah sampe di kolam renang! hore! tuh kan! gaada mira! :P

"oi.. lihat cewe itu.. oppainya!"

"haha.. mantap azzeekkkk dia target gue ntar"

"gan, liat sono! ada cewe bohay noh!"

"ngapain pake tudung segala? emang ini dalam dongeng apah?"

"gha, langsing banget cyiin"

"URUSSAII!" JERITKU. MUKA KU MEMERAH PADAM SAKING TIDAK TAHANNYA KEMARAHANKU. ternyata yang terakhir bicara itu natsu dengan takoyaki di mulutnya!

"gha, L! lama tak bertemu!" sapanya dengan aura _grins_ nya

"L JA NAI DESU!" jeritku tambah marah lagi.

"ara... kau terlalu pemarah L.." dia lalu memandang fokus ke arah ku, dan berkata "eh.. L? jangan jangan kamu... Li..." lalu mira menghantam kami dari belakang.

"M-MIRAAAA!" teriakku histeris. natsu tiba tiba tunduk melihat mira, a-apa ini?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL... KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ADIKKU 2 TAHUN LALU..." katanya dengan aura membunuh

"G-Gomenasai..." kata natsu terlihat pasrah dan tetap merenung.

Mira tanpa basa basi memukul, menendang, menyubit, dan membuat natsu pingsan tanpa _break_ sekalipun. "NATSU!" kataku mulai khawatir

"a-apa ini mira!?" kataku memeluk natsu dengan erat. tubuhnya dilumuri darah. "GHAKKK!" desah natsu lalu memuntahkan darah. "USO! DAIJOOBU NATSU?!" teriakku di telinganya.

"lisanna... d-dia... UKHKK!" kata natsu dengan darah di mulutnya.

"LUCY... MINGGIRLAH..." kata mira menunjukku dengan tangannya

"D-Demo! mira! sadarlah!" kataku tetap membela natsu

"Lisanna... aku masi mengingatmu...shinjiau koto sae dokoka ni wasurete hito wa naze sugita hi no shiawase oikakeru..." kata mira tiba tiba menyanyi lembut

"ah.. lagu ini! _Bahkan hati yang saling percaya terlupa entah di mana...Mengapa orang-orang mengejar kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu"_ kataku mengingat kelanjutan liriknya

"setelah lisanna meninggal... bahkan lagu yang disukainya... aku melupakan semua kebahagiannya di dunia ini.. karna kamu NATSU DRAGNEEL!" kata mira menyalahkan natsu.

"MIRA!" air mata mira menetes kencang dan wajahnya dipenuhi air mata

sekilas aku berniat berubah...

Aku pun berdiri lalu memeluk mira sekuat tenaga

berpikir keras kelanjutan lirik lagu itu

dan akhirnya telah kuingat...

"shizuka ni mabuta tojite kokoro no doa o hiraki... watashi o tsukandara namida fuite..." kataku perlahan melanjutkan liriknya. aku ingat... lagu itu yang pernah mencapai hits dunia... aku ingat.. ini juga lagu kesukaan ku saat kecil... aku ingat... sebelum ibu meninggal dia menyanyikan untukku...

arti dari lirik lanjutan itu... takkan pernah kulupakan... kesedihan dari perginya ibuku dari sisiku... kebencian memuncak pada ayahku.. diredakan oleh mimpi ku yang ibuku nyanyikan padaku.

_Pejamkan matamu perlahan dan singkapkan jendela hatimu..Raih tanganku dan usap air matamu_

_"_mira... yang tabah!" kataku dengan tetesan air mata kecil membasahi pipi mulusku

"lu...cy..." kata mira lalu tertidur di pundakku. aku melirik ke arah natsu, "natsu dragneel... bisakah kau menjelaskan ini padaku?"

dia menggaruk rambut merah jambunya dan berkata "ini sudah lama dan sepertinya cerita yang sangat panjang"

* * *

_Suatu hari, ketika disitu aku masi belum mengenal L... dia adalah gadis yang selalu menemani ku kemanapun aku pergi. setelah kuketahui, dia adalah penyendiri. _

_dia sangat suka menyanyi, dia pasti duduk disebelahku dan menyanyikan semua nama makanan jepang_

_"aburage..azuki arame...bento.. daikon...dashi donburi...edamame...eno kitake.. fugu.. ginkgo.. gyokuro..." katanya dengan irama sebuah lagu_

_"berhentilah menyanyi nama makanan! kau membuat perutku tambah lapar!" kataku akhirnya terucap dari mulut canggungku ini_

_"ha? hihihi... kau mau masakanku?" kata cewek itu lalu mengeluarkan bento kecil dari tangannya yang tersembunyi._

_"U-Uwahh! sugoi! sepertinya ini enak!" kataku dengan berbinar binar. GUUUUUUUUU~ perutku berbunyi sangat keras._

_"pffft... ambilah.." katanya dengan senyum tulus_

_"h-hontoni?! arigatou gozaemasu! terima kasih atas makanannya!" kataku lalu memakan semua bento itu_

_"ano.. namamu siapa?" katanya dengan muka canggung_

_"namaewa natsu dragneel! anata wa?" kataku dengan senyum lebar_

_"u-un... Lisanna desu! yoroshiku natsu!" katanya memerah. itu membuat mukaku juga memerah._

_setelah kuketahui ternyata dia tinggal di kafe, kakaknya adalah pelayan terhebat. saat itu bukanlah namanya cafe de fairy tail.. namun hot cafe~_

_"disini rumah mu? KAKKOIII!" kataku lagi lagi memujinya_

_"ah! natsu! hati hati! itu pisa..." tegurnya namun karna pisau ini ringan, ketika kuangkat dengan mudahnya menusuk dada lisanna. darah berlumuran di dadanya._

_dia hanya tersenyum_

_saat itu aku bingung_

_kenapa_

_kenapa... dia masih tersenyum?_

_"pfft.. sudah kubilangkan.. HOEKKK! pisau itu... sangatlah berbahaya... natsu! HOEEK!" kata lisanna dan memuntahkan darah di mulutnya._

_aku ingin segera melepaskan pisau itu namun dia memegang tanganku... dan berkata "daiijobu.." air mata pun keluar menari nari di pipinya_

_"Aku dapat menerima kata-kata dan tak pernah merasakannya.. Mereka takkan pernah melihatku menangis... Satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuhku adalah kamu.." kata lisanna tetap menyanyi dengan air mata berlinang di matanya_

_"Dan kehilanganmu adalah rasa sakit dan aku tak mungkin bertahan...Satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuhku adalah kamu.." kata lisanna segera mengakhiri lagunya. dia menutup matanya perlahan_

_berharap agar dia bisa menemukan dunia seindah surga_

_"LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" JERITKU HISTERIS_

_Saat itu mira memasuki ruangan dan melihatku menangis melihat lisanna. "IEEEEEEEEE! IMUTOOOOO! LISANNAAAAAAA!" _

_dia menamparku dan saat itu aku..._

_hampir terbunuh olehnya..._

_karna itu semua..._

_adalah salahku.._

* * *

"aku rasa hanya itu..." kata natsu akhirnya melihat wajahku. matanya lalu membulat,

"L! KENAPA KAU.." katanya kaget melihat air mata juga mencucur dari mataku

aku menggenggam tangannya "BAKA NATSU! namaku... hiks... lucy!" kataku masi menegurnya

dia hanya tersenyum dan memandang ke arah langit. aku berusaha menghiburnya "dia... pasti bahagia! natsu!" kataku yang secara spontannya keluar dari mulutku.

"hahaha... lucy.. kau sangat blak blakan..." katanya lalu tersenyum tipis. akhirnya dia memanggil namaku, dadaku... serasa berdetak kencang (bukannya jantung ya?= =)

"NATSU! AYO BERENANG!" kataku lalu menghiburnya sekali lagi. ketika mengangkatnya mukaku terkena oleh dada seorang lelaki. itu... KOKI DI CAFE DE FAIRY TAIL! GRAY!

"wah, hot sekali kau" gombalnya dengan tanpa malunya karna telanjangnya itu

"PAKAI DULU BAJU MU!" jeritku menutup mata

"GHA! GRAY! KITA BERTEMU LAGI!" kata natsu menyeringai

"HUH, OTAK PANASMU MASI BELUM BERHENTI YA?" KATA GRAY MULAI PANAS

"HAH! DARAHKU SELALU PANAS MELIHATMU PANGERAN CELANA DALAM!" BALAS NATSU DENGAN KASARNYA

"DIAM KAU PEMAKAN API!"

"CELANA DALAM MESUM!"

"m-minna..."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! TERLALU BANYAK CAPSLOCK!" KATAKU MULAI MARAH

"nah, gitu.. si author capek megang tombol shift ya kan thor? ;)" kataku menuju author/PLAK

_**MOHON ABAIKAN DIATAS INI ( AUTHOR - CHI**_** )**

"JAHAT! padahal aku udah capek capek membela!" kataku mulai marah pada si author

_**LUCY.. KUMOHON JANGAN MASUKKAN AKU JUGA ( AUTHOR - CHI ) **_

"yaudah!" kata lucy lalu marah dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga _**(AUTHOR-CHI juga **_**_TERMASUK?)_**

"matte lucy!" kata gray. dia tidak sengaja memegang oppaiku. dan karena untuk membuat para pembaca panpik ini senang... lucy harus dipegang oppai nya! TT3TT *nangis darah*

"A-Anou... tanganmu gray..." kataku mulai merah padam

"SIAL KAU GRAY!" kata natsu "KAU MEMANG RAJA MESUM TUKANG CELANA DALAM!" kata natsu berebutan dan memegang oppaiku

"APAAN KAU?! KAU SENDIRI JUGA _PERVERT_!" kata gray dan memegang oppai ku.

mereka...

GHAAAAAAAAAAA! BEREBUTAN OPPAI KU! [**suzu : lagi terinspirasi dengan ecchi B| gomen**]

"KALIAN OTAK GENITTTTTT!" Kataku menjitak dua anak itu. dan menahan oppaiku agar tidak dipegang oleh siapapun lagi.

"tch, tuhkan! gara gara kau natsu!"

"APAAN TUKANG CELANA BOXER INI?! AKU HANYA BERNIAT MELINDUNGI LUCY!"

"USO! tadi kau juga memegang "itu" nya kan?!"

"KAU PIKIR TADI KAU TIDAK?!"

"tch, orang sepertimu masi harus butuh banyak pengalaman untuk memegang "itu" nya"

"ORRRREEEEEEEEE! URUSSAI! KALIAN MASIH BUTUH 100 TAHUN BARU MEMEGANG OPPAI KU!" JERITKU KEMARAHAN

orang orang melihat ke arah kami. dengan tatapan malu, akhirnya kami kembali ke kafe

"cafe ini..." kata natsu mulai dengan bad feeling

"a-ah! maaf...!" kataku baru ingat

"mou... daijoubu" katanya mendesah kecil

"lucy... kau... kenapa masih mau membelaku?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan hampa. aku menunduk

"a-apaan kau ini? kau bicara dengan lucy heartfillia! aku tidak punya ketakutan untuk membela siapapun! huahahaha!" kataku bangga

"hn.. dasar... weirdo lucy.." kata natsu dengan senyum lebar menempel di pipinya. seketika.. **DOKI!3**

"anu.. natsu..." kataku mulai mengeluarkan pendapatku

"saat itu aku mendengar petir.. dan aku tidak takut! karna... itu.. hanyalah hujan ringan...lalu... apa yang membuat langit tidak selalu biru?" tanyaku dengan murung.

"apa... yang membuat... langit tidak selalu biru?" tanyanya ulang.

aku mengangguk, dan dia menggaruk kepalanya "GHA! AKU TIDAK TAHU LUCY! HAHAHAHAHA" dia hanya tertawa. tapi aku yakin dia memendam sesuatu didalamnya

"maaf... kalau aku tidak bisa selalu membela mu... natsu..." kataku menunduk

"apaan kau ini? kalau begitu.. aku berjanji untuk menjadi kuat! luigi!" katanya dengan senyuman tipisnya

"hn... aku yakin itu... DAN NAMAKU BUKAN LAH LUIGI!"

"tuh, kembali lagi sifatnya" kata natsu menghela napas dan tertawa keras

aku tertawa pula. ah, asyiknya.. andai bisa kulalui setiap hari bersama natsu begini... selamanya... pasti... akan bahagia! namun dari ruang dapur muncullah suara yang menjanggal kami

"N-Nats...u..." katanya perlahan

S-Suaranya indah.. sangatlah indah... tetapi masa lalu sangat hitam dan menyeramkan... _so patehtic..._ sosok arwah pun keluar dari lemari dekat dapur itu. dia tak punya mata dan hidung. sangat menyeramkan, dan sangatlah tak bisa berkata meskipun di gambar

h-hantu... itu seram...

**TBC MINNA~~ _/sebenarnya author juga takut karna nulis malam2**

* * *

Suzu scarlet : haiiii! minna akhir ceritanya suzu merinding loh _? gara gara baca misterinya si haneko! ghaaaa! BULU SUZUCCHI MERINDING! ah oiya! maaf kalo updatenya terlalu cepat! w - si author gak sabar(?) gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat... aku gak kuat sama pembaca pembaca:v /DIGAMPAR PARA PEMBACA

Yaudah! hari ini saya open DM DARES!/SALAH!

ABAIKAN DIATAS-_- HARI INI SAYA MEMBUKA PAPAN FRONTAL! SILAHKAN KRITIK SEBESAR BESARNYA DI PAPAN SARAN! DOOMO ARIGATOU MINNA!

Sekian! jaa! matte nee minna! *kissu*/apaan

~sayonara~


End file.
